


Quarantine

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: WELL, you definitely couldn’t have expected this to happen when the world shut down. Now, how exactly does your friendship with Atsumu flourish during this time of isolation?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (charmingchikara) to this AO3 account. I no longer post from my old tumblr, hqprotectionsquad. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's "I Really Like You." The bonus section was inspired by Ariana Grande's "34+35." Feel free to have a listen while reading!

Honestly, you look back at it now and you still can’t figure out how you and Atsumu became quarantine texting buddies. You’ve never actually really been friends, rather just classmates, and you can count the amount of times you’ve had a conversation with him on one hand. The circles you kept barely overlapped with Atsumu, except for classes, so it was more than shocking when the two of you just started talking at the beginning of quarantine.

You guess that the starting point could have been him commenting on a photo you posted on social media during the first few days of homebound life, genuinely inquiring about the subject of your photo. Then, it spiraled from there, as you transferred questions back and forth. For once, you got to know the person behind the pretty face you always saw when you planned to reprimand him in class. (Of course you could never actually yell at Atsumu for his educational antics; like you described, he’s pretty.)

Soon enough, he was bold to ask if you wanted to video call, and just that was almost too much to handle. Atsumu was oblivious to this and you picked up his call without thinking, and you couldn’t back down from there.

Three weeks into quarantine, and he said, “I can’t believe I’ve never really talked to you before, (Y/N). You’re such a good friend now.” The smile that spread across his face was one you got to know very well, through all of the random conversations and jokes you’ve passed.

“You’re only saying that because we have school online and you can’t talk to all of the other girls after your practices,” you said, but you still blushed. You shut off your camera for a second and although he complains, you retort, “It’s for your own good, my face is a tomato right now.”

“And ya know, I think tomatoes are cute.”

Sometimes, just texting him made it feel like you were getting your hopes up, like there’s some running gag joke. He must be sending these messages to his team, the lot of them laughing at your naïveté. Or maybe, he texted you while sitting next to Osamu, the two of them conspiring what to say next. After all, you’re just one of the girls who sat at the front of the class, hanging onto every word the teacher said and getting annoyed at people when they didn’t pay attention. Atsumu was the boy who had to care, otherwise his spot on the team would be jeopardized. These worlds wouldn’t have connected in normal circumstances. But then again, when was Atsumu ever normal?

In the beginning, it was awkward for sure. Of the two of you, Atsumu clearly had more to talk about, so you let him go on tangents about whatever. “I really can’t believe Osamu thought he could take my last brownie, like what the heck? Like did yer think I wouldn’t notice?” And he’d go on and on, and you’d nod from time to time. “Are you still awake, (Y/N)?” For some reason, these calls lasted for hours and into the early morning, so it only made sense for him to ask if you were still awake. Nobody would want to talk for a while, just to notice that the person they were talking to wasn’t listening.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry. I kind of dozed off, I didn’t mean to,” you say, glancing at the clock. It’s the fifth day in a row that you’ve stayed up until 3AM, and you’re sure that if you keep making noise, your parent will burst through the door and foil all of your plans for making a new friend.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), I didn’t mean to make ya stay up just for me.” Atsumu bites his bottom lip, and that sight alone almost makes you sit up to blink a few times, just to make sure you saw that image right. “Yer know what, let’s just fall asleep on FaceTime together.” He pauses. “Just because I want to make sure you actually go to sleep, you’ve got some eyebags, ya know.”

“Wow, Atsumu. You really know how to make a girl feel pretty.” You roll your eyes and before he can say anything else, you whisper, “Okay. Just make sure you go to sleep too, and don’t hang up either, because what if I wake up by accident and you’re still awake?”

“Right, as if that’s not a ploy to watch me fall asleep.”

You widen your eyes. “Um, excuse me! You’re the one who wants to make sure I close my eyes, you creep.” The chuckles flow out as quietly as possible as you turn off the light. “You can’t really tell if I’m sleeping or not.”

“Well, you probably snore, so — okay, look it’s not like I’m digging at ya, Osamu knows I snore like a bulldozer.”

You can’t help but sigh as you settle into your blankets and pillows. “I can’t believe we’re friends, ‘Tsumu. You’re way too cool to talk to me. You’re so strong and you’re on the volleyball team. I’m just one of the girls in your class.”

Atsumu desperately wants to hear more, but he shuts you down. “(Y/N), I think this is just your sleepiness talking. I mean, yeah, we’re different, but if it weren’t for quarantine, we wouldn’t have been anything. You’re a great…friend. Anyways, let’s just go to sleep.”

And just hearing you say “night-night, ‘Tsumu” clenches his heart in a way that he wouldn’t have expected a month ago. His dumbass wants to stay up all night, just to hear your soft breath come in and out, but he won’t. Just out of respect.

Soon enough, it doesn’t matter what time of day it is. Now, it’s whenever the two of you are free and it’s more than addicting. You wonder when this is going to stop so you can have your two-week wallow fit and then try to move on, because your strings of fate have intertwined far enough that if you pull, you’re still twisted together.

Yet, you can’t tell what direction this friendship, relationship — whatever you wanna call it — is going. Sometimes, Atsumu will call you “dude” or “bro,” which is confusing. Other times, he’ll call you “babe,” but does he even know what that does to you? Well, you wish you could fully decipher your feelings about that, but you couldn’t even if you’ve tried. And you’ve tried.

That’s when you had an idea to subtly confess without actually saying it first. Of course, that would only work if everything went without a hitch, and for a mere girl like you, that would be impossible.

Once you had your plan, you unleashed it right away because what was the point in agonizing over the smallest details? If anything, it was good that you released it into the open because once you find out, it’s easier to get over the pain, right? When you find out he doesn’t like you back, it’ll be easy to cut him off. There was never any physical component anyway, since this friendship was forged in quarantine, so it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter…right?

It started when you both were about to go to sleep. Fatigue opens doors to feelings that are normally guarded during the day. “Hey, Atsumu?”

“Yeah, babe?” Atsumu wasn’t paying attention. While his face was on the screen, it was certain he was scrolling through Instagram or swiping through Snapchat at this late hour just because there was nothing else to do.

“Can I send you a playlist of mine? I’ll send it through iMessage.” He hums in response, and you go over to copy the link off of Spotify.

“Aw, cute. Yer named it after me.”

“Uh, yeah.”

You can see the moment he looks at the contents because his face drops. “There’s only one song on here…and it’s called ‘I Really Like You,’” he mutters.

You refrain from making it a joke, resisting the urge to say “no way, I really like you too.” Instead, you just chuckle — and you can feel how awkward it is — and say, “Yeah, that’s how I feel about you.”

There’s a silence that just hurts. Atsumu begins to speak, but you cut him off. “Um, you can tell me that you don’t like me. Just say it now so we can stop talking and it’ll stop hurting earlier.”

“You’re really dense, ya know that? If we were next to each other, I’d be shaking your shoulders right now.” Atsumu laughs at your doe-eyed expression. “Why do you think I call you babe all the time and flirt with you? I like you more than you think.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You’re my favorite person. I wouldn’t have guessed it a few months ago, but you’ve sort of changed my life, (Y/N).”

Your teeth find your bottom lip. “You’re only saying that to make me feel better.”

Atsumu groans with a roll-back of his head. “You’re killing me, (Y/N). And by the way, I didn’t think you liked me, I just thought you tolerated me enough to be on a call with me all the time.”

“‘Tsumu, have you even seen yourself?”

“What about me? Ya gonna call me good-looking?” The increasingly red face is all he needs. “Aw, shucks, (Y/N). You’re not too bad-looking yourself.”

“Please don’t make me rescind this whole conversation, I’m already embarrassed enough that I told you that I liked you through a playlist,” you say it like someone’s pulling teeth.

“Don’t be embarrassed babe! Now I don’t need an excuse to call you babe, and now I don’t have to call you my best friend.” He licks his teeth before settling his lips into a smirk.

“Huh? What do you mean?” You’re two seconds away from hanging up.

“I can call you my girlfriend.”

* * *

**_bonus:_ **

You add songs from time to time and Atsumu always checks, every time he goes on Spotify. Some months after you initially created the playlist came a bit of a surprise.

He became a whole tomato when he noticed Ariana Grande’s “34+35.”

“So, uh, ya want a 69 with me?”


End file.
